The present invention relates to a temperature controlled case for storage and display of chilled and/or frozen products, especially in a store environment.
A typical cooling coil in a refrigerated case is constructed of metal, such as copper or aluminum. Since this material is metal, it is quite noticeable when mounted in a refrigerated case. Case manufacturers try to conceal this coil by placing an attractive cover over the coil or placing the coil in a hidden location, as under the product shelf. However, although these methods hide the coil, they do not make the case particularly attractive and may affect refrigeration efficiency.
Refrigeration case shelving is generally made from painted metal or stainless steel. This type of shelving may be used to cover a forced air evaporator mounted beneath the shelf, or there may be a gravity feed coil mounted above the shelving. However, the main purpose of the shelving is to hold and display the product within the refrigerated case. Therefore, in both of the foregoing applications, the actual cooling of the product is achieved from the gravity feed coil mounted above the shelf or from the forced air coil mounted below the shelf, which is not entirely satisfactory.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved, temperature controlled case for storage and display of cooled and/or frozen products.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a case as aforesaid which is efficient and at the same time esthetically pleasing.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a case as aforesaid which may be readily and effectively used in a commercial store environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a coolant service case with coolant means above and below product storage.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a coolant service case as aforesaid with coolant means above the product and coolant means beneath the product, including coolant gravity coils and gravity louvers above the product and refrigerated pans beneath the product.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.